This invention relates generally to alignment tools and, more particularly, to a tool for aligning two work pieces for a subsequent operation.
Various types of tools have long existed for holding items together. These have included articulated arms and other calibrated, movable work piece holders. Especially in the jewelry industry, but also in other fields where fine precision work is done, it is necessary to bring two work pieces together with precise accuracy.
The present invention provides an alignment tool which includes two articulated arms. Both arms are movable about a double articulated universal joint and one of the arms is also movable along three intersecting axes.